Legacy Lives On
by Punkinz01
Summary: Bunnymund and Ria are still mourning over the loss of young Trixie. Eight years have passed and still no threat for war from Pitch. What they don't know is that Pitch isn't behind the whole war Idea!...
1. Chapter 1

8 years ago, Two Pooka's lost their daughter to the evil Pitch black. She was locked up, beaten and slaughtered for all she did wrong while she was a slave for the nightmare king. Why would he do this to such an innocent little girl? You may ask. One reason…she was the daughter of his everlasting enemy. And for years, everyone grieved the loss of young Trixie. But now they've moved on, sort of. What they don't know is that the truth is hidden beneath the lie…

(Line)

"Slave girl!" Pitch Black roared, the whole place shaking. A young Pooka wearing a loose anklet and some sort of leather belt, an earring in her right ear, fur matted and coated in dirt and blood, stepped out of the shadows, eyes closed and head held high with dignity.

"Yes master?" Her voice was strong and confident yet feminine at the same time. "My enemies have seemed to have redeemed themselves" Pitch said calmly, which is a big deal for him at this present moment. "What would you like us to do, master?" She asked, not a hint of weakness in her voice. Pitch thought for a moment before saying "We shall go into battle"

The Pooka nodded. "Begin sharpening the weapons, we've got guardians to defeat!" Pitch yelled in triumph as the Pooka rallied the other slaves, even the little ones, to start sharpening the blades. She opened her eyes, sighed but kept moving. But the thing is, she wasn't heading for the weapon room.

"Kara! Have you finished digging the escape route to the outside world?" The Pooka asked. "Yes malady" Kara said proudly. "Alright guys, we've waited eight years for this, whoevers ready to taste that fresh outside air, say I!" The young woman said; her voice once again confident.

"I!" Everyone whispered. "Good, now let's go!" And with that the group of about 5 slaves crawled out of the tunnel and into the daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

The group ran on all fours nonstop until they were miles away from the prison. All except their leader collapsed to the ground in exhaustion whereas their leader went to the nearest watering hole to wash all that muck and grime off of herself. The dirt slipped away easily but it took away too get all that blood out.

Once she was clean, you could easily see the floral patterns on her forehead and her arms. You could also see the colour of her fur. It was a familiar gingery colour. And you could've sworn you'd seen those brilliant green eyes before. Her favourite song popped into her head and she began to sing along:

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

_Lego House-Ed Sheeran_

On the way back to her group a voice spoke to her.

_Who are you, child?_

"Who am I? Who are you?" The young Pooka asked.

_I'm the man in the moon, now what is your name, child?_

The girl took a deep breathe in, deciding whether she should answer or not

_Hmmmmm?_

The moon was getting impatient.

"Trixie…My name is Trixie"


	3. Chapter 3

_We shall see_

The moon clearly was not happy at this present time. "What do you mean, I ought who know I am" Trixie said in confusion.

_Yes, you ought stupid girl, you see all those years of being locked away in Pitch's lair, you had forgotten who you were and what you mean to other certain people of which who must find out who they are by yourself…_

And with that, the moon stayed silent from then on. "OK, so called Man in the moon, I'm going to find out who these people are" Trixie said with determination and there for she left the group behind and carried on alone for that is what MiM told her to do.

She soon arrived at a field filled with daisies. "Do I know this place?" She asked herself. Trixie continued walking until she found something small tap against her foot. Picking it up, she felt that it was made of metal. What she now held in her paws…was a bracelet, a baby bracelet by the looks of it. As she scanned over the three items on it, a rabbit, a boomerang and an egg, one tiny piece of a flash back, flashed in her mind.

A baby version of her in a crib playing around with the baby bracelet that she held in her paws at this very moment. The faces of her mum and dad were blurred.

She flashed back into reality, safely tucking the bracelet away in the pouch of her belt. Trixie kept walking until she reached an old, broken down house at the end of the field. Now that definitely rang a bell as another memory flooded her mind.

The little giggles of a girl rang in her mind as an image of the house in full form flashed. She compared the house in her mind and the way it looked now. Jotting it down on paper, she realized that the house could barely even be called a house now. Only one column of the front veranda was left standing, covered in moss and grass.

Exploring the ruining of the old house, she found a few more mementos like some old toys, a rattle and colouring in book with crayons. Trixie figured it was time to leave as she heard the wolves begin to howl and so she found a cave of some sort, collected fire wood and food and camped there for the night.


End file.
